


【骨科】独占欲

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Summary: *大哥x朵朵的冬日小甜饼
Relationships: Alex Saverin/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	【骨科】独占欲

1  
“这就是三谎言雕像，”Eduardo路过广场时，朝行政大楼前一尊青黑色的铜像指了指，“约翰·哈佛，Founder(创始人），1638。”他掰着手指头，如数家珍，“第一，这个雕塑并不是哈佛本人而是哈佛大学一名叫做谢尔曼·霍尔的学生；第二，哈佛本人并非哈佛大学的创始人，一位临终前将自己一半的遗产和所有图书捐赠给哈佛大学的牧师创建了它；第三，哈佛大学成立于1636年而不是1638年。”

“怎么样，”他说完有些小得意地看了哥哥Alex一眼，脑袋微偏，亮出漂亮的下颌线条。

“看来某人已经为下半年的入学做足了功课。”Alex调笑说道。他比180多公分的Eduardo还要高出半个头，垂下眼睛看向弟弟时，带着笑意的眼尾夹出一条细细的纹路。

Eduardo不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“还不一定考得上呢。”

“我弟弟SAT拿了1600分，中学期间还囊获好几个国际认可的数学奖项，更别提你在象棋上的成就，这都录取不了，那哈佛的校长真是瞎了眼了。”Alex对他很有信心。

“面试也很重要。”Eduardo则偏谨慎，也更保守一些。他今年刚好高中毕业，哈佛是他的第一志愿，1月份的年度首场SAT，Eduardo取得了令人咂舌的满分成绩，于是也把目标锁定在了全美排名第一的大学。趁着春假，他在哥哥的陪同下前往波士顿参观哈佛校园。

因为放假的缘故，诺大的校园人烟稀少，皑皑白雪挂在枝头和屋檐，反射着晴日的艳阳。他们一路走一路说，太阳底下晒着，倒也不觉得气温低，Eduardo拉开黑色羽绒外套的拉链，露出里面的蓝色衬衫。

“当心着凉。”Alex提醒了一句，握住他伸出袖子的半截手指，掌心触到温暖的体温，就随他去了。

往道路深处走，穿过白蜡树林，就来到了哈佛的核心区域——The Yard，这是校园最古老的部分，周围都是红砖楼，风格各有不同，最显眼的莫过于正门前竖立了12根白色罗马柱的方形建筑。

“魏德纳图书馆。”Alex读着立碑上的字，然后抬头，“就是这儿？”

“对。”Eduardo回答，“哈佛每个学院都有自己的图书馆，只有魏德纳图书馆最富盛名。”

“因为每个哈佛学子在毕业前都要在魏德纳做一次爱吗？”Alex凑到他耳边低语。

“当然不是。”Eduardo羞恼地反驳，左右看看没什么人，才继续说，“Alex，那是不可能的，魏德纳图书馆晚上10点就关闭了，假期也不对外开放，平时人流如织，虽然内部空间很大，但想找个没人的角落可不是件容易的事。”

“是嘛，那可惜了，我还想着不如今天......”Alex笑眯眯说，吓得Eduardo赶紧跳起来捂住他口没遮拦的嘴。

“Alex！”Eduardo红着脸瞪视自己的哥哥，“你再这样，我要生气了。”

Alex英俊的脸庞被他遮住大半，但留在外头的眼睛里，已经泄露出太多笑意。Eduardo气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子，正要发作，突然轻轻“啊”了一声，倏然收回手；他脸颊上的红晕向外蔓延开，很快连耳朵尖都变得烫热。手掌正中央被Alex舔到的地方微微发麻，Eduardo捏着拳头，用指甲掐了掐泛湿的一小块皮肤。

“好了，不逗你了。那Dudu告诉我，它特别在哪里？”Alex翻开他的掌心，用拇指摩挲中间那片刚被掐出的月牙凹痕。他比Eduardo大了将近8岁，有时候忍不住就会想要捉弄他，看他急跳脚的模样。

“据说里面有亡灵。”Eduardo神秘兮兮说道。

“哦？”Alex配合地露出感兴趣的表情。

“图书馆的捐赠者是魏德纳家族，这个很好猜到吧；魏德纳家族有一个孩子是哈佛1907级学生，他很喜欢四处游历，搜集各种古老图书；1912年，小魏德纳从欧洲大陆返回美国，乘上了一艘新建成的巨轮。”

“1912年？泰坦尼克号？”说到那个年份，很难不让人联想到那桩闻名于世的悲剧。

“是的。”Eduardo点头，叹了口气，“小魏德纳和很多头等舱的男士一样，内心充满着骑士精神，将逃生的机会留给了妇女和儿童，自己则长眠于大西洋底。”

这真是一个令人唏嘘的故事，Alex也沉默下来，片刻后问道，“所以图书馆里住着他的鬼魂？有人碰到过？”

“那倒不是，”Eduardo说，“图书馆内有一个小阅览室，其中摆放着一本他的得意收藏——1455年第一版的古腾堡活字印刷圣经。据说晚上10点，当图书馆关闭之后，小魏德纳的亡灵会来这个房间，翻阅他生前最爱的书籍。”

“原来是都市传说啊。”Alex没趣地“嘁”了一声。

“不然呢。”Eduardo斜了哥哥一眼。

“我有点怀疑你来念哈佛的目的了。”Alex轻轻弹了一下他的额头。

Eduardo捂着脑门哈哈大笑，挽上哥哥的手臂，“走，我们去河对面的商学院看看。”

Alex陪他逛了一个下午，4点之后太阳没了热量，体感温度就骤然下降了，Eduardo现在不止把外套拉链拉上，恨不得连修长的脖子都整个缩进羽绒服厚厚的衣领里。

Alex看到他这样，就把人搂过来圈进自己怀里。本来按照Alex的意思，差不多逛完了就该回去了，不过Eduardo似乎对哈佛食堂也兴趣十足的样子，他们便决定吃过晚饭再离开。

又走了一会儿，天空开始飘起细碎的雪花，Eduardo已经冷得开始打喷嚏了。Alex这时变魔术似地从口袋里掏出一张卡，“艾略特楼在哪？”

“应该就在这附近吧。这是？”Eduardo抢过他手里的卡，看清之后一下子兴奋起来，“你怎么会有艾略特宿舍的门卡？”

“借的。”Alex把白色卡片又拿回来，用手指夹着晃了晃，“我们进去休息会儿，然后就去吃饭怎么样。”

“好啊！”

2  
哈佛有12个学生宿舍，其中9个位于查尔斯河边，艾略特楼算是很具代表性的“The River House”，哈佛绝大部分的精英阶层会选择居住在艾略特楼的单人房里。

“比我想象中的狭窄。”打开门，看清内部装饰，Eduardo如是说。

确实，仅容纳一个单人床，书桌以及一个不算宽大的储物柜的布局实在称不上豪华，中间隔开一条窄窄的走廊，通向窗边，Alex走进去拉开窗帘，日渐西沉的阳光从明镜的窗户透进来，为他颀长的身形镀上一层毛绒绒的金边。

Eduardo见了，心里涌起一股想从背后抱住哥哥的冲动，就像无数次，他们在家中背着父母偷偷做的那样；但这毕竟不是在家里，Eduardo咬咬下唇，按耐住内心的骚动，然后别开眼睛。周围除了书桌前的椅子，就只能坐在床沿，Eduardo突然觉得有些不妥，“我们趁主人不在就擅闯他的房间，会不会不太好？”

“没关系，这里本来就没人住。原本住在这里的学生上学期末退学了，这间宿舍现在空置着。”

“那钥匙和卡？”

“他还没彻底办好退宿手续。”Alex狡黠地一眨眼，率先走到床边坐了下来，然后拍了拍旁边的位置，“来，Dudu，过来坐一会。”

他的哥哥实在过于英俊，朝他伸出手的样子让Eduardo不由自主心跳加速；早在16岁时，Eduardo就已经在哥哥的引导下打开了情欲世界的大门。那年，Eduardo交往了他人生中的第一个女友，和Eduardo一样，对方拥有热情而奔放的南美血统，但在她的对比下，Eduardo仿佛一个假的巴西人。不论牵手，拥抱或者亲吻，都是女孩儿主动，Eduardo并不热衷这些，他甚至谈不上喜欢，心里的好奇远胜过某方面的冲动。后来想想，幸亏Alex误闯进他的房间，使得他有了正当理由推开身上已经呈现半裸的女友。Eduardo承认自己松了口气，对方黏着厚重唇膏的嘴唇，让Eduardo有点想吐。

事后，Eduardo装出遗憾又有些欲盖弥彰地向Alex讨要补偿，Alex也十分配合，从宽大的书桌前抬起埋首文件的头。

“好啊，想要什么。”Alex转身微笑面对弟弟，骨节分明的双手相互握着，平放在自己交叠的膝盖上。

Eduardo喜欢他从容优雅的样子，显得成熟又气派，他没由来感到一阵慌乱，单薄胸膛下那颗年轻的心脏小鹿乱撞。Eduardo舔了舔发紧的下唇，“我想要哥哥教我变成有魅力的大人。”

接下来的事情顺理成章，不，也不能这么说，按照正常逻辑，Alex应该拒绝Eduardo，或者教他些别的，没有人会这么对待自己的弟弟。他站起来，走到Eduardo跟前。那时Eduardo尚未抽条生长，站在身高超过190公分的Alex边上，矮了足足一个头。哥哥的阴影笼罩住他，低垂的脸庞上连一丝装腔作势的愕然都懒得表现，好像就在等着他提出非分之想。自己见不得光的小心思被洞穿，致使Eduardo气馁又羞赧，正准备说些什么糊弄过去，Alex已经用手指勾住他的下巴，强行抬起，然后深深吻了下去。

四唇紧贴到一起，呼吸里瞬间融进哥哥身上那股带着淡淡烟草味的古龙水气息，Eduardo经不住周身过电似地一哆嗦，下一秒被Alex托住了发软的后腰。没过多久柔韧有力的舌头探进他的口腔，扫过他颤抖的齿列，Alex变换角度，不断加深这个吻，恨不得连弟弟肺部的氧气都一并夺走。这和Eduardo寥寥无几经验里亲吻的滋味截然不同，充满着攻击与掠夺意味，他发出了可耻又含糊不清的呻吟声，双臂不自觉搂住Alex的脖子，大脑也跟着一片空白，等他回过神，已经被哥哥脱光了抛进柔软的沙发里。

那次以后，Eduardo才豁然领悟，他并非不喜欢亲热，而是不喜欢和Alex之外的人亲热。

3  
Eduardo走过去，坐到哥哥边上。

“冷吗？”Alex捉住他露在袖子外面的手。

由于放假的关系，宿舍楼的供暖已经切断，室内虽然没有风，却也冻得和冰窟没两样。

Eduardo手顺着Alex的大衣和毛衣袖子伸进去，冰冷又潮湿的掌心贴在温暖的手臂上，激起Alex一阵鸡皮疙瘩。Eduardo调皮地坏笑起来，解开哥哥的大衣前襟，把自己埋进他被体温捂热的羊绒衫里。

“来做吧，Alex，太冷了，来做些能让我暖和起来的事。”

橙红色的夕阳下，细小的灰尘在空气中旋转漂浮。Eduardo仰躺在不算太干净的床铺里，裤子已经完全松开，Alex一只大手正伸进他内裤里使坏。他熟稔地揉捏弟弟半勃的蘑菇头，用拇指抵住顶端小孔摩挲，Eduardo咬着自己的下唇，急促地喘，原本并不明显的腹肌，因为过度用力的缘故，绷出紧实优美的线条。Alex低下头，以嘴唇轻触腹部肌肤，立刻换来Eduardo敏感地细微颤抖。他往后退，试图缩起腹部，Alex不依不饶地追上去，用力吮他，在毫无瑕疵的皮肤上留下一个个濡湿的印子。他拉下弟弟的裤腰，一口含住他流水的坚挺。

“啊！Alex......别......”Eduardo忍不住叫了出来，把手插进哥哥的头发里，想要推开又舍不得这份快乐似的。

“脏......我，我没洗澡......”他喘着粗气，断断续续说。

Alex没有理会，含着他的性器卖力吞吐，同时一只手握住底下两颗囊袋配合挤压。Eduardo双腿大开，毫无抗击能力地承受一波一波快感的袭击，只能咿咿呀呀叫着哥哥的名字。

Alex从不干涉Eduardo交女朋友，他的弟弟正是对一切都感到好奇的年纪。偶尔Eduardo会在深夜，带着一身甜腻的香水味回家，连澡都不洗，直接爬到Alex床上，熟门熟路钻进他怀里，拉过他一条胳膊横在自己腰上。Alex睡眠向来很浅，这时通常已经被吵醒，他会从弟弟侧颈开始吻起，那是Eduardo最敏感的部位之一，只要把嘴唇轻压在上面，就能激起小家伙皮肤上一整片细小颗粒。Eduardo往往缩起脖子，挺起可爱的小胸脯，好像在求哥哥放过他的脖子，转而吃他的奶。冗长的前戏会使Eduardo饥渴难耐，Alex比他更具耐心，直到玩够才脱下他皱巴巴的裤子。但Alex的动作其实并不像他的吻那么温柔，他插入时的力道很凶猛，喜欢掐着弟弟少年人独有的纤细腰身，把人往死里操。Eduardo年纪小，才刚尝得禁果滋味，既贪且馋，身体又足够柔韧，被哥哥颠来倒去地折腾，倒也并不觉得辛苦。

Eduardo可以和女孩子们亲热，身为一个萨维林，Alex手把手带他熟悉上流社会的声色场所，不允许他抗拒这些，Eduardo继承了他们母亲的美貌，是萨维林家的掌上玫瑰，他应该把控自己得天独厚的优势，让世人为他倾倒。如果他愿意，还可以跟男人调情，这同样是他可利用的资本。但只有Alex可以操他，他只能在Alex身下尽情绽放。

Alex并未替他口到高潮，过了一会就停下来，吐出弟弟流着前液的阴茎，抬起身体去吻他。Eduardo尝出他口中咸涩的腥味，意识到那是什么，想要躲开，结果被哥哥按住后脑勺，急风骤雨般肆意侵犯唇舌。两人的唾液混合在一起，随着激烈的纠缠发出令人脸红心跳的水声，每次变换角度的空隙，都会在四唇间拖出缕缕黏连着的银丝。

等到Eduardo快喘不上气了，Alex才终于放开他，亲昵地舔了舔他丰润浸着水光的唇，不容置喙地命令，“自慰给我看。”

Eduardo心跳得很厉害，还没从亲热中恢复神智，他不是第一次被要求在哥哥面前自慰，只不过从来没有在光线明亮的白天做过。此时，他上身的厚外套还好好穿着，阴茎却可耻地露在外头，挺立着的柱身包括底下的毛发都露出半湿不干的淫靡姿态，活像个暴露狂。但他内心纠结了一小会儿，还是服从了哥哥的意愿。被哥哥极具侵略性的目光笼罩着，他慢慢把手伸向自己的下半身。

4  
Eduardo有时候觉得Alex就是个口是心非的大混蛋。他明明讨厌自己身上沾染上别人的味道，每次他故意不洗澡钻进哥哥被子里就会被弄得很惨，可Alex非但不承认，还会主动把他带到社交场。看着哥哥从容应对觥筹交错的应酬和自如穿梭在衣香鬓影的贵妇中间，Eduardo嫉妒得快要发疯了。

Eduardo索性蹬掉自己的长裤，内裤则要掉不掉，挂在一侧的膝盖上，然后脱掉外套；现在面对自己的哥哥，他几乎身上只着一件宽松的衬衣，Eduardo太明白自己什么样子对Alex最具吸引力了，他朝哥哥缓慢张开两条笔直的长腿，暴露出自己介于少年和成年人之间，青涩而诱人的部位。

Eduardo套弄自己的阴茎，另一只手伸进衬衫里轻捻自己胸前的乳头，没多久，连另一边完全没有被触碰的小肉粒，也偷偷挺立起来，把衬衫撑得微微凸起。Eduardo沉浸在自渎的快感中，喉咙里发出越来越甜腻的喘息声，笔直的小棍子在手指的挤压和套弄下疯狂流水。他睁开眯着的眼睛，恰巧看到Alex抑制不住，吞咽唾沫的画面。哥哥的视线如有实质，Eduardo像是被笼照在一层难以言喻的温热中。

“啊！哥哥......Alex......”他情不自禁呼喊哥哥的名字。

Alex欺身过去，卡进弟弟洞开的下半身。

他握住两瓣丰满弹性的臀肉，左右掰开，“出水了，小荡妇。”

“才，才不是，”Eduardo硬撑着争辩，毫无威慑力地瞪了哥哥一眼，“是你刚才的口水。”

Alex就着肠液的润滑塞进去一根手指。

“唔！哈......”Eduardo猛地激灵，身体一软，背倒在床上。

“冷吗？”Alex伏下身，咬着他耳朵说。

Eduardo搂住哥哥的脖子，“你抱着我，抱着就不冷了。”

Alex抱着他耳鬓厮磨了一会，然后掰开他的手，重新撑起上半身，让他继续握住自己濒临极限的阴茎。

Alex一只手的中指仍然在Eduardo潮湿又紧致的后穴里反复抽插，“Dudu里面这么小，又窄，却咬着哥哥不松口，怎么这么贪吃。上了大学，你会不会就不再搭理哥哥了？Dudu想加入终极俱乐部吗？坡斯廉还是凤凰社？这些古老的社团可没他们看起来那么神圣，反而有着肮脏不堪的邪恶本质。像你这样的小羊羔，一旦加入，是最容易被生吞活剥的。”

“不是的，你瞎说......”Eduardo喘着气，断断续续反驳，“终极俱乐部，才，才不是这样的。”

“喔？是吗。”Alex另一根手指也挤进了他翕张的入口，不顾Eduardo骤然缩紧的内壁，大刀阔斧开拓专属自己的领地，“他们可不会像哥哥这么温柔，他们会直接进入你，撕裂你，用上流阶层的精液浇灌你，射大你的肚子，直到你变得和他们一样腥臭不堪。”

“别说了。”Eduardo因这些下流卑劣的脏话而羞耻难当，但同时又变得异常兴奋，他卡在虎口上的龟头涨得通红，不自觉加快了手上套弄的速度。

“我就知道你喜欢这个，Dudu真是个天生的婊子。”Alex把手指加到了三根。

“我不是......啊！”内部被撑开的胀裂感叠加即将爆发的兴奋和快乐，使得Eduardo声音里染上了失控的哭腔，原本干燥的皮肤上沁出一层细密的薄汗。

“哥哥，我想要射......”Eduardo哭泣着说，浑身颤抖。

“射出来，射给哥哥看。”Alex拉开他的手，“靠后面射出来。”

他加快在弟弟身体里抽插的频率，找到他突起的腺体按压下去。

“啊！啊啊啊......”Eduardo浑身紧绷，从充血的阴茎里射出一股一股白浊。

5  
Eduardo被Alex抱进怀里时几乎还是恍惚的，身体时不时在高潮的余韵里抽搐几下。直到Alex替他穿戴整齐，他才觉察出不对劲来。

“不做吗？”Eduardo懒洋洋地问自己的哥哥，把脸完全埋进他温暖的羊绒衫里。

“你要是不介意把床单弄得见不得人，我倒是乐意奉陪。”Alex揶揄的声音通过胸腔震动显得极具磁性，擂在Eduardo耳边让他忍不住心神荡漾。

“我走不动路了。”Eduardo撒娇道，手指在哥哥胸口画圈。

“那我背你回去，”Alex吻了一下他光洁的额头，“到家我们再继续，但是今天爸爸妈妈和Michele都在，你要叫得轻一点。”

Eduardo软绵绵地哼了一声，“谁造成的。”

当晚他们并没有回迈阿密，而是找了查尔斯河边上的一家小旅馆住了下来。这栋老式旅馆和哈佛的许多建筑一样，承载着上百年的历史，内饰斑驳陈旧，上楼时木质台阶会随着迈动的步伐发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。Alex没有开灯，脱下Eduardo的外衣，把他压在染了霜的玻璃窗上。尽管他们在进门时已经打开了暖气，内外巨大的温差还是让Eduardo冷不防哆嗦了一下。哥哥炙热而急切的呼吸喷洒在他的颈间，Eduardo自己的欲望也不由自主被点燃。

窗外是白雪纷飞的宁静长河，昏黄的路灯下，仍有三两行人在沿着河岸散步。Eduardo手撑着窗台，喝出的热气使玻璃蒙上了一层白色的雾气。他从背后被Alex插进身体里，强烈的刺激让他忍不住脖子向后仰去，喉结抑制不住上下滚动。

Alex钉入阴茎，拔出来一点，再更深地契进去。Eduardo的内部一次次被撑开，滚烫的肉刃捅开他的内里，使他呈现出完全臣服的姿态。

“啊，Alex......哥，哈......”Eduardo被操得意乱情迷，所有的感官都集中到两人结合在一起的部位，肉体不断冲撞拍打，他五指按在玻璃窗上，难耐地抓挠。

“会被看见的。”Alex把人拖回来，抱着压在侧面的墙上。

Eduardo一条腿勾在Alex肘弯处，另一条腿的脚尖堪堪碰到地面，哥哥火热坚挺的硬物对准他彻底被操开，正往外吐水的小洞。

“进来，快进来......”Eduardo胸腔胀满急切的欲念，手往下探，握住哥哥的阴茎，讨好地撸动。

Alex磨了几次他松软的入口，“噗呲”一下，再次深深插了进去。Eduardo发出餍足的吸气声，双臂紧搂住哥哥的肩膀。Alex自下而上有力地顶弄，重力导致Eduardo整个人都只能依托他健壮的手臂和性器这两个支点，两条大腿一上一下被扯到几乎平直的角度。

“疼，疼......我不行。”Eduardo摇着头，岔开到极限的腿根不住地痉挛。

Alex索性架起他两条腿，将他整个人托举起来，死死摁在墙上，阴茎凶狠地进出汁水四溢的肉洞。Eduardo被干得几乎喘不上气，后背与粗糙的墙体摩擦，火辣辣地生疼。Alex俯下身去吻他，他总是这样，操他时野蛮得像个野兽，落在他唇上的亲吻却又温柔到极致。

Eduardo鼻子一酸，眼泪簌簌而下，手指用力掐进哥哥汗湿的肩膀，“Alex，你疼疼我。”

“宝贝，哥哥疼你。”Alex把他紧紧抱在怀里。

肉体撞击的拍打声含混着啜泣的呻吟声不绝于耳。Eduardo被不断抛起又落下，原本狭窄的肠道被凿成了男人阴茎的形状，就如同他整个人都被打上了Alex的烙印。

在弟弟身体里射出来一次后，Alex把阵地转移到床上又做了一次。他分开Eduardo无力合拢的腿，抚摸他泥泞的下体，插进一根手指玩弄他软烂的内部，等他的弟弟发出欲求不满的哼声，才挺腰一举进入他。

6  
Eduardo第二天睁开眼睛时，已经艳阳高照。

“你说的那些关于终极俱乐部的事都是真的吗？”他一醒来就不安分，整个人趴到Alex身上。

Alex连人带被子搂过他，“瞎说的，哈佛享誉盛名的终极俱乐部，还不至于这么低级。”

“那你还吓我。”Eduardo想打他，然而双手都被哥哥箍着，只能用脑袋锤了一下他胸口。

Alex在他发旋处落下一个轻吻，说，“你进了大学视野会更开阔，遇到更多有趣的人。到时候多扩充人脉，看看有没有真心喜欢的人，别老想着往家跑。”

Eduardo挣脱开双手，捧住Alex的脸，危险地眯起眼睛，“你什么意思？”

“长大了可不能再这么赖着哥哥。”

“我不要！”Eduardo八抓鱼一样四肢缠住Alex，半开玩笑说，“你想对我始乱终弃？”

“......”Alex无奈把他从身上扒下来，和他面对面，“你不期待在大学里遇见别人？”

“不。”Eduardo猛摇头。

“别把话说这么满。”

“那我们打赌，”Eduardo撑起上半身，“只要我不谈恋爱，你就......”他咬了咬下唇，“你就不能结婚。”

他说着说着就没了底气，几乎变得胡搅蛮缠，“我不管，反正无论如何，你都不许结婚。”

Alex沉默片刻，答应下来。

Eduardo诧异地抬起头，他没想到哥哥会满足他无理的要求，“你说的！那你也不许和别人调情，拒绝其他女人喂到你嘴里的食物，她们递过来的酒也不能喝，男孩子给的也不行，你知道，就是那种漂亮的男孩子。”

他变本加厉，说出来的话越来越过分，Alex每一件都点头同意，但不知道为什么，他越是这样纵容自己，Eduardo心里反而更像被针扎了似的刺痛，他意识到哥哥只是拿他当小孩子来哄，Eduardo眼框一圈圈泛红，嗓子也跟着染上闷闷的鼻音，一副遭受了莫大委屈的样子。

“大骗子，你是不是骗我......我讨厌你......”他哽咽着控诉。

Alex抱着弟弟，不停亲吻他湿漉漉的眼睛。

Eduardo吸了吸鼻子，撒泼耍赖，“反正你是我的，不能被任何人抢走......”

这回他宣示主权的举动并没有及时得到回应，Alex听后翻身下了床。

Eduardo以为自己终于惹恼了哥哥，顿时急红了眼，心里忐忑不安起来，想叫住他却又不敢，嚅嗫着唇，目送哥哥离开。等到Alex从外间端着餐盘重新走进房内，Eduardo已经在床上哭得泣不成声。

“哭什么，小傻瓜。”Alex笑着塞了一块鸡蛋卷到他的嘴里。

“唔，我以为......”Eduardo含着满口食物又哽咽着喉咙，连话都说不清。

“以为怎么样？”Alex摆出一副洗耳恭听的架势。

“你混蛋！”知道自己被耍了，Eduardo气得大声嚷嚷，把混合着食物碎屑的唾沫星子都喷到了Alex脸上，“你就会欺负我！”

“那你反悔了吗？”Alex忽然说。

“什么？”Eduardo不明所以。

Alex严肃认真地端详他，“刚才随口许下的约定，你反悔吗？”

Eduardo终于弄明白Alex想表达的意思。

“绝不！”他仰头，恶狠狠地扯着哥哥的领子，对他怒目而视，像一头无所畏惧又被冒犯了的小兽，“我不是随口说的，我很认真。”

Alex按着他后脑，低头用力吻住他，Eduardo同样凶狠撕扯哥哥的嘴唇，仿佛只有借由这样暴力的宣泄，才能释放长久压抑在心底即将爆炸的情感。直到交融的唾液里蔓延开浓重的血腥味，Eduardo才松开牙齿，满怀不舍和愧疚地舔了舔哥哥的双唇，耳边全是彼此急促的喘气声。接着，他听到Alex仿佛隐忍到极限般低沉的承诺，“好，那我们一言为定。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> *不要提那个谁！骨科的世界里没有那个谁！


End file.
